Get Me Out of Here
by Mira Black
Summary: REPOST! Sirius has another fight with his Mum and figures out why he wants to be a dog one day.... (This is the worst summary I have ever written ;;)


Disclaimer: I don't own Sirius Black or any of the Harry Potter characters. The belong to J.K. Rowling, so therefore, I wish I were her....  
  
Hey Everyone. I know I just finished 'Nothing More' and I hope you all liked it, but lately my life hasn't really been that great....  
  
I've fallen into a sort of depression, and I need to write something relative to it before I go crazy and begin contemplating suicide again. My mom lately hasn't really been the nicest person, well mainly, it's my parents that haven't been that nice and I'm really emotionally close to Sirius at the moment cuz his parents sort of resemble mine.  
  
Well, I would write about it in my POV but then that'd be just a really long Author's Note and I don't want that to happen, so this'll be a semi- autobiographical piece in Sirius' POV. I hope you all find it to be ok... at least.  
  
Ah well, enjoy.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~ Get Me Out of Here ~  
  
My mother and I are finally getting along for the time being. We're actually talking about school without any fighting, in fact, we're taking the dog for a walk together. It's odd when we do such 'mother and son' activities. We've haven't been close since I got sorted into Gryffindor at school. She'd always yell at me, "You're such a huge disappointment in the family Sirius!"  
  
But like I really care. If I wasn't meant to be in Slytherin, then I wasn't meant to be. It's not like if we turned back the clock we could change it, though I know my mother wouldn't mind trying. She's not right in the mind I say.  
  
Currently we're walking in silence. I stare at the ground and watch as my dog runs ahead of us. "Caine! Come back here!" I jog ahead of my mother then stop and wait for her as I pat Caine's head. She gives me an obviously fake smile as she once again walks beside me and then she speaks.  
  
"How's school been Siri?"  
  
"Ok Mum."  
  
Siri? She hasn't called me that since I was small.  
  
"That's good. And you're friends?"  
  
"They're doing ok as well."  
  
"Hmm..."  
  
We fell into silence again.  
  
"Did you hear that Regulus is a prefect now? We're so proud of him."  
  
"Yes, mum. I heard."  
  
"Too bad you aren't able to become a Slytherin prefect."  
  
"Are you trying to get at something, Mum?"  
  
"No! No, of course not dear..."  
  
I glared at the woman that I despised so dearly, yet loved her for giving me life. I took a deep breath.  
  
"Well, it's like your trying to tell me that Regulus is a better son than me..."  
  
"That's because he is. Not to be so blunt Sirius, but he has pleased the family thoroughly so far. Good Marks, Prefect, but mainly the fact that he's in Slytherin pleases all the Blacks..."  
  
My head hurt from the anger that was boiling within me. I mean, I knew I was the oddball of the Blacks, but there's no need to favor one son over the other. I mean, I'm her first born. I started to walk faster than her. I didn't want to hear it anymore.  
  
"C'mon Caine... Let's go home..." I walked as fast as I could back to my house.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I slammed the front door shut and barged through the house, to my room. On the way I passed my brother, and as he said, "Hi Sirius." I replied, "Oh, hello Favorite..." I didn't mean to take it out on him, but he was the epitome of my pain.  
  
I got to my room and sat on my bed. My school trunk was open at the foot of it and I decided to flip through one of my books: "Standard Book of Spells: Grade 5". I was about half-way through the book when I heard my mother make her grand entrance.  
  
"SIRIUS!!"  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
She trudged up to my room and once I was in her view she stood in front of me, crossing her arms and tapping her foot. The whole scene just made my headache worse, the tapping especially (we have hardwood floors.) She glared at me then yelled, "Why did you leave me?! The truth hurt too much Siri?!"  
  
I stared at her like a dumb monkey as she carried on with the insults.  
  
"What's with that look, huh? Oh, I get it, it's to match your grades. Maybe I should stop calling you by your name and just call you STUPID!"  
  
"..."  
  
"Are you listening to me, STUPID?!"  
  
"..."  
  
"ARE YOU LISTENING?!"  
  
"YES! I'M LISTENING YOU BLOODY WENCH!!!" I screamed at her and then clamped my hand over my mouth. I knew I was going to get hit. Her eyes widened in anger as she stepped towards me, then finally raised her hand and slapped it across my face.  
  
My cheek stung and I could feel it turn red. I touched the point of contact, it was tender. But that wasn't the only thing that was stinging. Tears stung the back of my eyes and as I tried to hold them back, I failed.  
  
I ran out of my room, pushing her out of my way, and went back outside. Caine saw me and bounded towards me. He seemed to be the only one who understood me, I always felt a connection to my big black dog. I hugged him and buried my face in his shaggy fur. I cried into it, "Can't someone just get me out of here? I hate it here...."  
  
Caine then licked my face. I laughed a little at this. "I wish I were a dog like you, Caine." I scratched him behind the ears, "But...I'd still have a bitch for a mom..." I cracked a little joke. Too bad Caine can't understand it....  
  
~end~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Heh, well this made me feel a lot better. I'm glad. ^_^ It was short and pointless, but I had to write something to get my anger out. Ah well, please review, but only if you like. I shall get to work on some other stories I've been writing now. Thanks! ^_^  
  
Until next time! Ja ne!  
  
~ Mira ~ 


End file.
